


Close To You

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [6]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hugging, One Shot Collection, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kushina has to stay inside after the cold catches up with her, Jack makes her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

If Kushina had to pick one thing to like about Jack, it would be his innate ability to always be so fun-loving and joyful. It kept her from going back to that depressing time she had endured for a while until he found her, and it was infectious. Though she thought his powers might have had something to do with that. They had grown a bit closer, with their petting that one time, but neither of them were willing to push it, and she was fine with this. 

It was better to wait until they could understand each other after all. 

But his fun-loving and rather mischievous nature wasn’t the only thing she liked; she liked his ice power too, despite how cold it could get and she had to find some place warmer to stay sometimes. This was one of those times it was too cold for her to be out in the snow with him and had found a shelter in a warehouse that had blankets and curled up in them to keep warm. 

Cold didn’t affect her that much, but it was still enough to make her too much of a burden and that was the last thing she wanted to be. She wanted to be Jack’s equal, and that meant being able to stand with him, but even he urged her to not push herself too much. He wasn’t being condescending, she could see it in his eyes just how much he really did care for her, and she was touched. 

Though aside from holding hands, _touching_ each other like they had before was still off the table. 

Kushina roused from the blankets as a wind blew in and she saw Jack close the warehouse door behind him and smiled at her, one hand behind his back. She raised a brow at him as she noticed this and he grinned sheepishly before bringing out into view something that made Kushina’s breath hitch. It was like a bouquet of flowers, only they were made entirely of snow, so loving crafted that she wondered why he made them. 

He carefully set them down in front of her and she didn’t dare do anything but admire them, though when he saw the questioning look in her eyes, Jack gripped the blanket Kushina was in and pulled it around her before shivering to show his point and nodded at the flowers before smiling at her sadly.

Kushina didn’t _quite_ understand what he was trying to say, but she hoped he meant that these flowers were just to have a little bit of winter in the warehouse until she was ready to go back outside. But the fact he made them for _her_ to make her _feel_ better...

Deciding to test the waters, Kushina smiled at Jack and opened her arms. He stared at her like he didn’t expect this before smiling back slowly and tentatively wrapped his arms around her just as she wrapped her arms around him. Because they flew together now, Kushina was used to close contact, but there was just something _more_ to this, not like the platonic way he held her when they flew through the air.

But whether it was because they were in a warm enough warehouse, or because Kushina just felt better after Jack made her the flowers, this hug felt _better_ , and even his skin didn’t feel so cold, though again that might just have been the fact she had spent the day warming herself up. 

But even though the hug felt nice, they still had to separate, and while Kushina was blushing, Jack had a bluish tint to his cheeks again like when they had been touching each other previously. 

Though they stopped hugging, neither of them was just ready to let the other go, so they both leaned against a box behind them and settling his staff haphazardly along his shoulder, Jack wrapped one arm around Kushina’s blanket covered shoulder as he didn’t want this to be moot for her to be warm. Wrapping her arm loosely in the blanket, Kushina wrapped her own arm around Jack’s shoulder and pulled up his hood so she could lean her head against his and mindful of the staff, put her hand on his shoulder.

Jack peered at her from around his hoodie and thought she was smart for putting his hood up as at least their clothes acted as a kind of barrier from his chilliness and protected him from condensing from her warmth. This wasn’t a good idea, to be so close to each other for a night, as even the other times they stayed in a shelter they still kept a distance, but they _weren’t_ just getting physically closer, were they? 

No, so he closed his eyes and let himself drift off as she closed her own eyes, and for the night neither of them were in any bit of discomfort.


End file.
